customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mulan 1998 Aired on ABC (May 2000) Part 6
(Cut to Mulan standing next to Khan saddled to the cart with cannons. A cannon blast shoots out of the cart and explodes in the air. The troops look surprised. Mulan glances back with a scowl into the hole in the canopy of the cart to see Mushu with a despairful face. Mushu points at Cri-kee. Shang charges up to Mulan on his horse, Chi-Fu right behind) * Shang: (frustratedly) What just happened?! * Mulan: (stumbling) Uh-- * Shang: You just gave away our position. Now we're-- (an arrow hits Shang in the shoulder as he falls to the ground. Shang pulls out the arrow, calling out) Get out of range!! * (The troops hurriedly run away as many arrows start falling all around them. Mulan pulls Khan by the reins to hurry him up. Fire arrows start hitting the cart with cannons attached to Khan. The cart begins to blaze with fire) * Shang: Save the cannons! * (The troops form a human chain and start taking the cannons out of the burning cart one by one while Mulan steadies Khan to keep him from bolting. Chien-Po grabs many and hauls them on his own. The troops grab many cannons as they safely can and Mulan cuts Khan free from the cart. She mounts Khan and charges away from the fire. The cart explodes, sending Mulan flying off Khan, losing her helmet and sword, which land near her. Mushu and Cri-kee, sent flying by the blast, shriek and land near Mulan) * Mushu: Oh, sure, save the horse. * (Mulan grabs Mushu with her right hand and grabs the sword with her left and runs to the troop's position. Cri-kee and Khan follow. Yao, Ling, Chien-Po and other recruits set up cannons against rocks. They dodge a set of arrows that fall around them) * Shang: Fire! * (They launch a volleyball at the mountain where the archers are stationed. As the cannon fire explodes, Shan-Yu's army hides for cover) * Shang: Fire! * (Mulan, Ling and Chien-Po launch a second volleyball at the mountain where the archers are stationed. No more arrows can be seen coming from the mountain position) * Shang: Hold the last cannon. (Yao, poised to light his cannon, pauses. Shan-Yu and his troops appear at the top of the mountain) Get ready to fight. If we die, we die with honor. * (Shan-Yu raises his sword high above his head and charges down the mountain at Shang's position. His falcon flies off his shoulder on Shan-Yu's war cry. The Hun army follows) * Shang: Yao, aim the cannon at Shan-Yu. * (The line of Shang's troops with Mulan at the end draw their swords. Mulan looks down at her sword and sees the reflection of a large snow embankment hanging to the side of a cliff. She rushes forward) * Yao: (being pushed aside by Mulan as she grabs the cannon) Hey! * Shang: Ping, come back! Ping! * (Mulan charges forward towards the oncoming horde of the Hun army, being led by Shan-Yu and his falcon. Mushu looks over her at the oncoming horde with concern in his eyes) * Shang: (starting to run after her, waving his arms) Stop! * (Mulan plants the cannon and aims it for the cliff with the snow overhang) * Mushu: (seeing Shan-Yu riding closer to their position) Alright, you might want to light that right about now. Swiftly! Swiftly! * (Mulan takes out the flint and tries to light the fuse. Shan-Yu's falcon swoops by, knocking Mulan down, scattering the flint rock) * Yao: (speaking to Ling and Chien-Po) C'mon, we've gotta help! (they charge towards Mulan's position) * (Mulan searches for the flint in the snow in vain. She sees Mushu, grabs him and stretches him, causing him to light the fuse. Mushu lands on the cannon and the cannon fires off just above the charging Shan-Yu) * Mushu: (tailing off as he rides the cannon toward the snow embankment) You missed! How could you miss? He was three feet in front of you! * (The cannon lodges in the snow and explodes, causing the beginning of a large avalanche. Mulan looks up with an evil grin on her face and Shan-Yu watches in horror as many of his troops begin to be swallowed up by the snow) * Shan-Yu: (recollecting himself and focusing in on Mulan) Yraahhhh!!!! * (Shan-Yu swipes at Mulan with his sword, hitting her in the right side. Mulan falls back, grabbing her right side. Shan-Yu's horse stumbles. Mulan uses this break to bolt away from the avalanche. Shan-Yu gains his composure and starts to gallop away from the avalanche on his horse. Shang looks with shock as he sees the avalanche coming toward him. Mulan grabs Shang as she passes behind him, turning him around and helping him run away from the avalanche) * Yao, Chien-Po and Ling: (running towards the oncoming avalanche) Yeaahhhh!!!! (They stop, noticing the oncoming avalanche, they turn around and run back to where they came from) Waahhhh!!!! * (Khan jumps away from the troop's position and starts to run towards Mulan, passing Ling, Yao and Chien-Po. The avalanche swallows up Shan-Yu and his horse. Khan arrives at Mulan's position just ahead of the avalanche. Mulan jumps onto Khan and reaches for Shang. She grabs his hand, then the avalanche rushes forth, breaking their grip, turning Khan around, facing the oncoming avalanche of snow) * (Cut to Ling, Yao and Chien-Po standing behind a rock. They see the snow approaching close and run to hide for shelter where the rest of Shang's army is positioned just as the avalanche reaches their position) * (Cut to Mushu riding down the snow on a shield) * Mushu: (calling out) Mulan! Mulan! (seeing hair sticking up from the snow) Mulan? (Mushu picks up the Hun by the hair) * Hun Soldier: Arrghhhh!!!! * Mushu: (pushing the Hun soldier back under the snow) No. Mulan! (Mushu picks up Cri-kee out of the snow) Man, you are one lucky bug. * (Cut to Mulan riding Khan above the snow into the teeth of the avalanche. Khan and Mulan are swept under behind the snow and re-emerge swiftly. She turns back and sees Shang unconscious, riding the wave of snow) * Mulan: (calling frighteningly) Shang, Shang! (Mulan turns around and rides to Shang's position. She picks him up and places him on Khan. She turns Khan around again to be riding upstream) * (Cut to Chien-Po with Ling standing on him and Yao standing on top of Ling) * Chien-Po: Do you see them? * Yao: (extatically) Yes! (Yao shoots an arrow with a rope attached) Perfect! Now I'll pull them to safety. (Yao grasps at air as the rope completely passed through his hands) * (Cut to Mulan and Shang on Khan with Mushu and Cri-kee riding up to her on his shield) * Mushu: (riding on the shield up to Mulan, Khan and Shang, speaking frustratedly above the noise of the avalanche) Hey, Mulan, I found a lucky cricket! * Mulan: (speaking frighteningly) We need help! (Yao's arrow lands near behind Mulan as she picks it up and starts to tie the rope to Khan) * Mushu: (Getting off the shield and carrying Cri-kee with him) Ooh, nice, very nice, you can sit behind me. (Mushu sees that they're about to fall over the cliff. He and Cri-kee look frightened) Aahhhh!!!! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! I know we're gonna die! No way we can survive this! Death is coming! (Mulan knocks the arrow and shoots it toward Yao) * Yao: (weeping) I let them slip through my fingers. (Mulan's arrow lands in Yao's hands. He grabs on and is pulled toward the cliff, the soldiers grab onto Yao and hold him steadily near the cliff edge with the rope taut over the cliff) * Yao: Pull! * (Chien-Po prays as he calmly walks up to the group of soldiers. He lifts them all up and pulls backward, hauling Mulan, Shang, Khan, Mushu and Cri-kee to safety) * Mushu: I knew we could do it. You the man. (Mulan looks pleased) Well, sort of. (Mulan grimaces) * (The soldiers help them up to the cliff) * Ling: Step back guys, give them some air. * Shang: (catching his breath) Ping, you are the craziest man I've ever met. And for that, I owe you my life. From now on, you have my trust. (Mulan grins big time) * Ling: Let's hear it for Ping! The bravest of us all. * Yao: (lifting his arm high) You're king of the mountain! * Chien-Po: (jumping up and down) Yes, yes, yes! * Mulan: (beginning to stand up) Aah! (she clutches her right side) * Shang: Ping, what's wrong? (Mulan removes her hand slightly to show the blood on her hand and seeping through the armor) He's wounded, get help! (Ping starts to pass out. Shang, Yao, Ling and Chien-Po's images fade as she loses consciousness) Ping, hold on. Hold on.